Roses are Red
by TheWriter'sMistress
Summary: Love is mysterious and its a pain but for Cupid and Bunny? Now that's whole nother story. Join their adventure before and after these two gaurdians meet. There will be ups and downs and Pitch is thrown into this mix when he's obsessed with the Love Spirit. Pre-RotG,eventual during RotG, and maybe Post-RotG Bunnymund/OC
1. Prologue

Not many people know of my tale. It is not a topic I like to talk about, unlike my companions. They all have their own story how they came to be, except of course my friend Jack

I don't know if he knows how he became the spirit of winter. I do however, how I ended up as guardian of love and compassion. Am I Cupid, you may ask?

Yes. I don't go by that name but that is what my little helpers are called. They're not unlike Tooth's mini fairies, except that my little guys take their human forms from me and they love to wear red, the color of love.

My name is Valentina and I am a Guardian.

Before I go on telling you my story, let me tell you a bit more about myself. Now so far, you know I am the guardian of love and compassion and I have little helpers.

Well, do you know the phrase 'Love is blind.'? That's true because I am blind. Don't let that fool you though, just because I can't see it doesn't mean I'm not good at what I do.

My job is to find people love not one day but everyday all year-long. Valentine's Day is the busiest daof the year for me and my helpers. Before you ask, 'do you have time to find love for myself?' Of course not! I'm way to busy to find love or to deal with it.

How I find people love is not by shooting them in the butt with an arrow, it's more complicated than that. You see, my helpers and I use white dust. When it's blown into someone's face it turns into a pinkish red. The hard part is that person to find their love.

When they don't notice their love, I step in. I usually use my magic to make someone, slip and fall, drop something, or spill something onto their intended love. That way it can be the 'Love at first sight' sorta thing.

Would you like to know what I look like? Well, luckily for you I was allowed a brief glimpse of myself before I became permanently blind. I have light pink skin, violet eyes that have now become milky, long red curly hair, and a petite figure

Back to my blindness, you're probably wondering how I can actually deal with it, right? It's not easy and I usually envy my friends because they don't know how great it is to see beautiful things in this world.

But I hate it when others treat me different because I'm blind, it's the number one pet peeve I have. I can't be friends with people who basically think I need someone to take care of me. That's why I don't have many friends, except for those who don't treat me any different.

Honestly, if you've ever meet me, you would think I was a really nice person. But I do occasionally have a temper. At one point I was bitter and lonesome but Jack had me happy again, which of course is why he's my best friend.

The snowball fights we have are amazing. They're always so much fun! You're probably thinking how I even snowball fight with Jack Frost, but it's pretty simple. I rely on my other senses more. Yep, that's it. I don't use anything else.

Let me tell you about my friends, you may know them by the way. My friend North, you may know him as Santa Claus. He is not the guy you see him as, he is a big burly guy with tattoos on his arms, but he is the nicest guy you'll ever meet. I mean he is Santa Claus.

My friend Tooth is the Tooth Fairy, she is about as busy as I am but that doesn't stop her from hanging out with me on certain occasions. But between you and me, she likes Jack.

Butt that isn't my handiwork, my powers can only affect humans they can't affect beings like the Guardians. Speaking of Jack, he is the biggest goofball I've ever met...

Jack Frost is the epitome of fun, but he also causes a lot of trouble. Especially to my friend Bunny, who really holds a grudge against Jack from the blizzard of '68.

Bunny is the Easter Bunny and he's also not the guy you see you him as. He's not what you call...what's the word? Cute.

Bunny is 6'something with an Australian accent and has boomerangs. He gets on my nerves sometimes, I'm always in between his and Jack's feud. But I like the big guy anyway, he's always been there for me and I'll always be there for him too. We are a team, after all.

Then there's my friend Sandy, the Sandman. He's really quiet. That guy never speaks and he uses symbols to communicate from what I hear, because you know, I'm blind. Anyway, we don't talk much because I can't see what he is saying unless someone tells me what he's saying.

I never realized that my whole life was going to to change just by making a deal with the devil, and I never thought that it would end this way. Not just for me, but the other guardians as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys! It's been a while since my first update but I finally finished the actual first chapter! I thank all of you that have favorited/followed and reviewed so far! :)_**  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians._

* * *

There was barely any snow left and buds of flowers were coming to bloom, the little village was enjoying their cool morning and doing their natural routines. A young girl was getting eggs for her family's breakfast and she began heading back to the house.

Before she could reach the door, "Lily?". The young girl turned around and smiled, she had recognized the voice. " I told you already Gretchen, I'm working on finding your perfect match." The eager woman looked at the young girl before her.

"Any men you have mind? Can you tell me?", the young girl named Lily could hear the impatience in her voice. If she could see, she'd probably see the slightly older woman with hands on her hips. The blind girl laughed st the thought.

" I've told you probably a million times Gretchen, you won't know until I find the perfect match." Lily had a little trouble finding Gretchen 'the one' this week. The older woman has had trouble with finding a man because of her strong will. Gretchen had chased a lot of men away because of it and her family were worried she'd never find a man.

They came to her with desperation and when Gretchen found out she wasn't to happy about it. But finding out about the well known matchmaker she was elated!

Blind or not Lily was good at setting long lasting relationships. Gretchen groaned in frustration. "Fine, let me know soon ok?"

Lily smiled sympathetically at the woman before her."Sure."Lily turned around and heard Gretchen's retreating steps fade away before entering her home to continue with her morning.

* * *

The Guardians were at the North Pole's workshop. They were all summoned by none other than the Spirit of Wonder, Santa Claus or as they called him North. Out of all of them, the most impatient was Bunnymund. The Spirit of Hope would rather make his Easter eggs since spring was coming and therefore Easter was too. The Easter Bunny decided to paint an egg while he waited for the jolly spirit.

North had barged through the doors with a smile on his face. "Haha! Good to see all of you my friends!" With that loud interruption, Bunnymund made slash on his decorated egg.

"Look what you made me do, mate!" Showimg the imperefect egg to North. The jolly spirit shrugged and walked past the irritated Easter Bunny. "Egg not important." North got in front of the holiday figures and said.

"Man in Moon came to me last night and told me that a new spirit will be joining us!" The crowd looked astonished. The hummingbird fairy flew up to the burly man with so much excitement.

"Did Manny say more? Is it going to be a girl spirit? Did he say when?" North laughed at the eager tooth fairy.

"Woah there, Tooth! No he didn't say anymore, I don't know know, and I don't know." Tooth frowned and her wings drooped. Bunnymund spoke up, "Did MiM even say what type of spirit they would be?"

"He said that the new spirit would be of love." Bunnymund rolled his eyes as Tooth smiled at the thought of a spirit of love. Sandy made a heart and a question mark above his head. The tattooed spirit chuckled at the mute Guardian of Dreams.

"Yes, Sandy. Love."

* * *

"Lily! Come on let's play!" The blind girl had heard the sound of her childhood friend called her.

"Come on, Jack. I'm tired." Lily had not been able to sleep well due to her little brother's nightmares. He tells her the being in his nightmares was in black and had yellow eyes. Lily and her mother have been soothing him and tell him he has nothing to be afraid of.

"Come on, please!" The dark haired boy begged. Lily sighed and gave into her friend's pleading.

"Fine."

"Yes! Come on!" Jack grabbed her hand guide her the group of kids. Lily can hear the other children in the village groan.

"Jack! She can't snowball fight with us!" The young group complained. "She can't see!" Jack grinned at the children before him.

So?", The trickster teen patted his blind friend on the back. "Lily here has very good hearing." The younger group were still were unsure. "Come on. You can trust me." Lily heard one if kids' begrudgingly 'fine'.

"Aright!," Jack rubbed his hands eagerly and began to pick his team. "Lily, Frederic, Jonathan, and...Hannah your with me. Okay let's play!" Lily kneeled down and began scooping up snow her hand patted it into a ball. Lily could hear footsteps running toward her, she stood up and threw the snowball as she could.

"Ah!" Lily smiled as her snowball made contact. The blind girl listened carefully as she heard someone throw a snowball at her. Quickly, the matchmaker kneeled and began making another snowball. The young girl through the the snowball in the attacker's direction.

Again Lily hit her target and she began making more snowballs. As the game continued Lily has showed the younger children that she is not to be judged because of her lack of sight. Til the game was over and Jack's team was proven victorious.

Some of the children had come up to Lily to apologize. The older girl laughed and waved it off. "Its ok you guys. You didn't think I'd kick your little butts in a snowball fight but I did." The children laughed at this and returned home.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for inviting me." Jack smiled.

"Your welcome.", Jack took his friend's hand. " Let's get you home. I'm sure now your exhausted. "

"I kinda am." Lily yawned. Jack and Lily began heading home to their families but unbeknownst to them a dark figure lurked in the shadows. Watching them with his golden eyes. This dark figure was intrigued by the blind girl. She couldn't see but she could defend herself._ How peculiar_, the dark figure thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! I sincerely apologize for such a big delay but thanks to icewindsleetandsnow I have published a new chapter! I would like to welcome to new readers who followed and favorited Roses Are Red! It really motivated me to try update! Also I apologize if it may be confusing to read but basically each character has a point of view. Enjoy the new chapter and I apologize for it being short I've hear it's about quality, not quantity. Read and review please and thank you!_

_~TheWriter'sMistress~_

* * *

Gold orbs never left the girl before him. His eyes taking in the young girl's appearance. Blonde waves cascaded down her back, the clothing she wore were in tatters, but her lack of perception intrigued him the most.

The Spirit of Fear couldn't help but grin at the blind matchmaker. The girl was always afraid...he had never left her side and never plans to.

* * *

The moon shined bright in the sky, it's illuminating presence making itself known. It hovered above the small village below, giving the people a comfortable glow as they slept. But Pitch was only interested in one girl who slept below the moon's light.

Pitch didn't want to let this girl go. Few feared the Boogeyman anymore; she was the reason he had any strength left. Pitch had plans for this girl, but he wasn't the only one. MiM had a special plan for her, and he was going to make sure she's out of the Boogeyman's dark clutches.

* * *

Lily couldn't see, but she could feel, and she felt alone. Suddenly she heard a chuckle that made her stand on edge, she felt the goosebumps forming on her skin. Her instincts told her to run but her legs wouldn't budge.

"Boo!" Lily jumped and she darted away from the voice from behind her. She could hear its laughter echo around her, taunting her. The blind girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she felt her feet leave the ground underneath her.

Lily grabbed at the air, trying to catch onto something, but her hands only grabbed at air. Before she hit the ground, she woke with a gasp, trying to catch her breath.

These nightmares were becoming more frequent ever since that snowball fight with Jack. They had been coming at her for two months now, and she couldn't make it stop. She had went to the local healer, hoping to make the nightmares stop, but nothing had worked.

Before she knew it tears came pouring out of her eyes and streaked down her cheeks. Lily wasn't sure if it was the frustration for not getting a good night's sleep, or it was the fear building up in her.

She clutched her head and put her head between her knees and tried to quietly calm herself before she woke her mom and brother. Lily didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

_There you have it! Please leave a nice review about this chapter please and thank you! :)_

_~TheWriter'sMistress~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Here's the new chapter and I would like to introduce the new fans to Roses are Red! Welcome Lyric Dreams, Vixen of Mischief, AnaJuarez, and TheNamesCocoaPuff! Really welcome! Thank you for following/favoriting Roses are Red! Enjoy the new chapter my lovelies!_

_~TheWriter'sMistress~_

* * *

Lily wasn't much of like herself anymore. She didn't bother doing much except sleep, she didn't eat much, and she stopped matchmaking.

Ever since she started having nightmares, Lily wasn't the same. Theodore was happy that he stopped having bad dreams, but he felt bad that they were hurting his big sister.

He's tried to get her out of bed but she wouldn't budge. His sister only wanted to sleep. The little boy hated seeing his sister like this; he missed his sister's old self.

"Hey bud." Young Theodore's thoughts ceased by the voice of the town's trickster. "What's the matter?"

Jack sat down next to the boy with a look of concern spread across his face. Theodore sighed and looked away from the trickster.

"Lily." The boy mumbled. Jack nodded; he understood the younger boy's sadness. The trickster too wanted Lily to get out of bed and play with them too, but he also couldn't get the girl out of her bed.

The older boy stood up from his spot beside the boy and looked down at him with his dark brown orbs. A mischievous grin formed on the older trickster's face, he knew how to cheer up the boy.

Jack grabbed the boy Theodore by the arm and dragged him away on an adventure, away from the sadness.

* * *

That night Lily was having another nightmare, she whined and moaned. Her whining and groaning were hushed by a sudden golden glow. Yellow sand hovered above her head showing a more pleasant dream.

The blind girl sighed and a peaceful smile formed on her young face. Her nightmares ceased thanks to the man in gold, the Sandman. Manny had told the Guardian of Dreams about the situation and Sandy had heeded to that call.

The spirit smiled at the matchmaker, this was only step one to solving the problem. The next was confronting Pitch Black, the cause for all this fear. The Sandman moved from the young girl's room to the outside.

It had not taken long for Sandy to find the Boogeyman as he was only feet away from outside the small house. The Spirit of Fear shook with laughter as the golden guardian stood in front of him with an unhappy look on his face.

Pitch thought it was humorous that MiM sent the Sandman over because of just one child having nightmares!

The laughter soon subsided when Sandy threw a golden whip at Pitch, wrapping around his slim form. The Boogeyman yelled in protest as he thrown to the side hitting a tree.

The Sandman cracked his knuckles as he approached Pitch. The dark spirit stood up and looked up at the Sandman with a menacing look on his slim face. "I give one child nightmares," Pitch said in an icy voice "and I get punished."

The Boogeyman shifted into the shadows and hid from the Sandman. "All I want is to believed in!" Pitch shouted. "You have millions of children believing in you, and I only have one!"

Sandy's eyes searched for the Spirit of Fear and waited for his next move. "Why is this child so special that she had to have the Sandman come to her aid?"

Sandy didn't answer and turned his body to face the sound of Pitch Black's voice. The Boogeyman appeared behind Sandman and struck him, sending the man in gold feet away from him. Sandy landed on his side and lifted his head to see the dark spirit walking towards him with a menacing look on his face.

Sandy got to his feet, steadying himself on a tree holding his side. The man in gold held his hand out and a gold ball of sand swirled above his hand. When Pitch got close, the little ball of golden sand turned into a large hammer and attempted to strike the Spirit of Fear.

The Boogeyman dodged the attack and grabbed the Sandy by his neck and held him high against the tree. "This girl is _mine_ to torment!" Pitch said through gritted teeth. "You can tell that to your Man in Moon too."

Sandy's eyes diverted to the form behind Pitch, the Boogeyman noticed this and turned to see the same girl he was plaguing.

The dark spirit chuckled and dropped the stocky spirit. "What have we here?" Pitch took a step towards the young girl with a smirk on his face. Lily stepped back, her heart beating at a fast rate. Pitch could almost taste the fear coming off the blind matchmaker.

Before he made another step towards his victim, a lasso of gold sand wrapped around his ankle. The dark spirit fell to the ground as the Sandman dragged him away from the blind girl. Sandy wrapped another lasso of gold sand around, and threw him up in the air.

The Guardian of Dreams made a bat out of his golden sand, and hit Pitch as he came close the ground. The Boogeyman disappeared into the night as he was thrown into the air, away from the blind matchmaker. Sandy wiped his hands together and smiled at his success.

Lily felt an amount of pressure come off her chest, she felt like she could finally breathe. "Is he gone?" The blind matchmaker did not receive an answer but instead got golden sand blown into her face. The Sandman caught the girl in his arms before the girl could fall to the ground.

Sandy smiled and put the girl back in her bed. The Sandman put on his sand goggles and flew out into the night on his golden sand airplane.

The moon flickered in the sky, pleased that this girl was now going to sleep without any nightmares that night.

* * *

The next morning, Lily got up with a smile on her face. Her blonde hair was a mess and tangled but she didn't care. She was able to match-make for the first time in months and this surprised everybody. In one day she managed to matchmake three couples; and that was a record in her book.

Lily was happy and everything was ok again. But for how long? That was the only thing that bothered the young matchmaker, were the nightmares going to plague her dreams again?

Lily kept her mind off of it by spending time with Jack and having fun. She felt bad that she had pushed him away during the time of her nightmares. Lily wasn't going to let the trickster down again, they were best friends and it was going to stay that way.

Lily was telling Jack of what happened that night. She felt it was all a dream, but for some reason she wasn't sure that it was. They were talking in an area in the woods only they know where it was. It was by the lake and it was quiet and peaceful, perfect place to getaway.

Jack wasn't sure how to respond to his friend's story of what happened that night, it was some story, that's for sure but the fact that she said she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not really confused him.

"You're not sure if it was a dream or not?" Jack quirked a curious brow at his best friend. "How can you not tell?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, but that night was the first time in awhile that I didn't have a single nightmare." Jack smiled at the blind girl. He was happy at seeing his friend happy. It was a while since he saw her back to herself.

"It's good to have you back, Lily." Lily smiled, and for the first time in months it was genuine.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem." Jack stood up and helped Lily stand up from the log. The blind girl put one hand around Jack's arm and they started walking back to their small village.

* * *

_There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a nice review my lovelies! I couldn't have done it without icewindsleetandsnow or you guys! :)_

_~TheWriter'sMistress~_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guys! Sorry it took so long but I'm back and I'm determined not to give up this chapter! I would like to welcome the newcomers of this story Baby-Vamp1997 and Saskia D. Fox! Welcome guys! I would like to thank Lyric Dreams, Vixen of Mischief, Ana Juarez, TheNamesCocoaPuff for bringing me back to this story and I would like to thank PureAngelEyes, Mariana Lestrange, and GrezzWizard for being the first ones to review this story! I'd also like to thank icewindsleetandsnow for being my fabulous beta! Thank you guys! :)_**

**_~TheWriter'sMistress~_**

* * *

It's been a week since the nightmares ceased and things were normal again. Jack and Lily walked in their little village with Lily's hand on Jack's arm as a guide. Rumors spread that Jack and Lily were in a romantic relationship together.

It made the both of them laugh when they heard this outlandish rumor. The two teens knew each other for as long as either one can remember, they were like siblings.

Once the two were alone they were laughing and having fun by their lake spot.

They had acted as if they were acting a Shakespeare play as star-crossed lovers. The two couldn't stop laughing at each other's antics. Their fits of giggles turned to cries of laughter as the two held their bellies.

The trickster and the matchmaker's laughter died down and they sat beside each other on the log. For a while the two sat in silence, thinking and letting their minds wander.

"Jack?" Lily spoke up getting the dark haired boy's attention.

"Yeah?" The matchmaker sighed; she had something on her mind.

"I'm worried the nightmares will come back." Jack's brown eyes softened and he grabbed his friend's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Listen." Jack said in a soft voice. "Don't worry yourself over have to think positive thoughts, the nightmares are gone. Just think about that."

"But what if-"

The dark haired boy interrupted his friend. "Not another word about this what if stuff." Lily sighed and gave a small smile.

"Ok. On another subject when are you gonna talk to Molly?" Jack laughed. They're laughter filled the air, surrounding them in comfort.

Time had progressed to almost a year and the Guardians wondered if North was wrong about the latest spirit. They don't interact with other spirits as much but rumors have spread that the current Spirit of Love has disappeared. No one is sure what had happened to him but to them it was a sign that a new spirit was about to be born.

It became more apparent when something had happened at the Spirit of Wonder's headquarters.

The Spirit of Wonder was busy at work in his office crafting a toy horse. With precise and careful craftwork he made the toy horse's shape, he then began working the intrical details on the mane and tail. Just when he was about detail the face of the horse one of the yetis busted through the doors. Startled, North ended up decapitating the toy horse.

Father Christmas cursed in Russian and looked to the yeti with the broken toy in his hands. "Look at this! Knock when door is closed!"

The yeti apologized for the intrudance but he had something important to tell him. He had explained that there was something in the Globe Room and that North needed to get there fast. The two rushed to said room and the yeti pointed to the moon.

The Russian toymaker rubbed his face and looked at the moon above. The moon began to flicker it's light and North could hear Manny's voice in his head.

_She's here._

The voice was clear and the toymaker's eyes widened. "The Spirit? Where?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I apologize for the delay but I'm back and here's the new chapter! But first I want to welcome some new members of fanfiction who followed and favorited Roses Are Red! I'd like to welcome angelloveshunter and Kitty0dair! Welcome guys and thank you to the rest for motivating me to keep updating! You guys are are awesome! :)_

~TheWriter'sMistress~

* * *

It was a crisp autumn day and Jack and Lily walked together with Lily's hand on Jack's arm to guide her. Their younger siblings begged to tag along with the older kids and they complied with their request.

The younger children, Theodore and Flea, played running against each other to see who was faster. Flea would always win and that was how she got her nickname 'Flea'. Theodore would protest saying she'd cheat and that would lead to their argument.

The older siblings would quiet their yelling threatening to go back home if they didn't behave. It would work until Flea and Theodore would argue about something else.

"I see a potential couple in the future," Lily said to Jack when the two siblings were out of earshot. The trickster guffawed at the blind girl.

"You're psychic now?" He said wiping a tear from his eye.

Lily grinned at the dark haired boy. "Call it 'Matchmaker's Tuition'." The blonde hair girl's smile faltered as she heard something in the distance. She concentrated on it and it sounded like something was breaking.

Then she listened more and it sounded heavy and it was falling. The blind girl could hear the wind whistle as this object was beginning to fall. Lily's eyes widened in fear. It was a tree! It was also about to fall to- "Flea! Teddy! Move!"

The younger siblings stopped in their tracks and looked at the older girl in confusion. Why was she yelling at them? Before the siblings could comprehend what was going on they could see a tree falling towards them.

Lily's legs bolted towards the two. Her heart was racing as her instincts went into full panic mode. She could feel her adrenaline make her run faster. The matchmaker jumped pushed the children back away before the tree could hurt them.

The tree landed on the blind matchmaker and she cried out in pain. "LILY!" All three of them yelled.

Theodore was the first one to reach his sister. The tree had landed on her back and she didn't move nor make a sound, not showing any signs she was still alive. "Lily?" The boy whimpered.

She didn't reply and Jack jumped over the tree and moved the hair from her face. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and slapped the side of her face. "Come on, Lily! Wake up!" Lily didn't stir and the dark haired boy turned towards the children.

"You two go back home and get help!" Before either, one could protest Jack interrupted them in a more urgent tone. "Now!" Flea climbed over the tree and ran as her little legs carried her. Theodore stood in his place, he was paralyzed. The curly haired boy didn't comprehend what Jack had said. The trickster grabbed the younger boy by shoulders and shook him.

"Listen, Theodore!" The boy blinked and looked up at the older boy frightened. "Go and get help!" Theodore's eyes darted to Lily's unconscious form. "I'll stay here," Jack said picking up the younger boy and putting him on the other side of the tree. "Now go!"

The boy ran with tears stinging his eyes as he ran back home for aid for his sister. Jack watched as Theodore's form disappeared and his brown eyes returned to his best friend. He sat cross-legged in front of Lily, his eyes didn't move away from her.

He didn't know what else to do Jack didn't want to leave her alone. The dark haired boy reached out for the matchmaker's hand and grasped it. Lily didn't react to Jack's touch, she remained motionless.

The day turned soon turned to night and the trickster didn't leave the matchmaker's side. She didn't make a sound nor did she move. Jack still held her hand in his grasp as he absentmindedly ran his thumb over knuckles.

Jack's head perked up as he saw Flea and Theodore came running with help. Everyone from the village came to help. One by one each villager came forward grabbed a part of the tree and began to lift it off the young matchmaker. Soon the tree was lifted off the young girl's petite form.

Jack gripped her arms and pulled her away and held her against him. The village doctor appeared by Jack and checked for the girl's pulse. The older man sighed. "She's gone."

Each person in the village reacted in different ways. Some gasped, some started crying, and some didn't react at all because they didn't know how to respond.

The dark haired boy shook his head. "No! Don't say that!" Tears brimmed his brown eyes. "Help her! Please!" The doctor put a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do."

Jack held the girl in his arms tighter and a sob escaped his throat as the moon in the sky watched from the distance.

In the shadows, gold orbs watched closely as a smirk crept up his face if he couldn't have her no one will.

* * *

Fear was the first thing she felt. She wasn't sure why but she felt scared. Her body rose up from the ground in the moon's light, energy began to run through her body.

Her appearance began to change as she levitated from the earth. Her champagne curls turned to a vibrant shade of red from the roots to the ends. Her fair skin turned into a shade of pink that made her full of life. The once milky green eyes turned into a murky violet.

She heard a soft voice reach her ears. "Valentina Heartman, the Spirit of Love and Compassion."

The new spirit felt herself touch the ground. She could feel the cold, wet grass tickle her feet as she wandered around the area around her. Valentina felt herself trip over a rock and fell to the ground.

She couldn't see anything, how was she to guide herself? For a brief moment, she could see everything. In a puddle beside her, she could see herself!

Valentina's fingers traced over herself. She smiled but her sight was gone as soon as it appeared. The new spirit sighed and got to her feet and dusted the dirt off of her.

Valentina heard many sounds of fluttering wings surround her. "What's going on?" She said in a panic tone.

"It's ok!" A voice said reassuringly. "We're here to help!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Juliet," The voice answered. "I'm one of the many fairies to help you on your journey."

"Journey?" The new spirit asked with furrowed brows. "What journey?"

* * *

_There you have it folks! I wanted to move on to Lily as the new spirit of love and her interaction with the guardians and I promise my lovelies I'll update ASAP! _

_~TheWriter'sMistress~_


End file.
